One Changes Everything!
by FairyLove45
Summary: Hinamori Amu grew up with a tough outside character, but deep down she is extremely shy and timid. She transferred to Seiyo High and met the Student Council. Will she accept the offer to become one of them? Will she changes everything?


**Akira: Huhu~! Today we will start our first fanfic!**

***applause***

**Amu: I'm so excited!**

**Ikuto: Boring... *walks away***

**Jasmine: Ikuto~! Don't say that! *chases Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *whine* But it's true. **

**Akira: You know, I was about to write about Amuto in this FanFic but… forget about it.**

**Ikuto: Okay, okay. I'm staying! *pouts cutely***

**Amu: *giggles* Akira and Jasmine do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Akira: Before that, I would like to apologize if there are wrong sentences or some words you don't understand.**

**Ikuto: She really did it a LOT.**

**Akira: What? You want Tadamu stories? *glares***

**Ikuto: I didn't say that… *glares back***

***glaring contest***

**- The characters are perfectly fine, no OOC (I think)… **

**- The uniform is same like the elementary school, so Ikuto wears his uniform like**

**Kuukai style and Utau is just like the others.**

**- No Shugo Charas available in this FanFic**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Big news!" A boy with dark brown hair and black colored eyes slamming the door shouting. "We got a new transfer student today! I saw her at the chairman's office! She's sooo gorgeous!" He continued. All his classmates surrounded him. "How gorgeous?" One of them asked. "She got-" The boy was cut off when a darkish looking teacher came in. "Alright minna-san, back to your seat please. Class is starting." All walk quickly to their seats. "As well as you all know that today we got a new transfer student. From Kei right? As I expect from the news breaker. So, please come in." The door opened and a girl walked in. Everyone watched her closely as she walked into the classroom and stood infront of the classroom.

The girl got bubblegum pink hair that reaches her shoulder with an 'X' clip attached to her hair into a messy ponytail. She got honey colored eyes. What a beauty. She left her uniform's jacket unbuttoned, tie loosed, and a belt around her waist and a piece of red cloth pinned at her shoulder. "Yo. I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet cha'." She said emotionlessly.

"So cool!"

"So spicy!"

Silence for a while. "Kyaahh~! Cool n' Spicy!" All of them shouted breaking the silence just now. "Alright, minna, I know you are so excited so Himamori-san, you can sit beside…" He paused for a moment and continued. "-Tsukiyoni-san. Tsukiyoni-san, raise your hand please." Amu searched for the boy who was addressed as 'Tsukiyoni-san'. She spotted a boy with dark navy hair and indigo sapphire eyes raised his hand up. "It's Tsukiyomi, Nikaidou-san." He corrected the teacher. "Right. And you should call me Nikaidou-sensei at school, Tsukiyoni-san." The boy sighed. _Poor him. _Amu thought for a while and said, "Sensei, I think you said my name wrong just now. It's Hinamori not Himamori."

"I know, Himamori-san." He smiled at her while she sighed. She walked towards the seat beside that boy just now. The sit was placed near the window. _I like this seat. _Thought Amu again as she sat herself down.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I can't believe it. Everyone stared at me for a long time when I stepped into the classroom. I stood there for a while thinking what am I suppose to say. Then, my outer character kicked in. "Yo. I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet cha'." Then I heard some of them shouting, "So cool!" And the other side shouted, "So spicy!" Silence. "So Cool n' Spicy!" Argh. I'm only on my first day and I've already got a nickname? "Alright, minna, I know you are so excited so Himamori-san, you can sit beside…" He paused for a moment. I think he is searching for a seat. "-Tsukiyoni-san. Tsukiyoni-san, raise your hand please." I looked at the entire class and spotted a guy with navy hair and indigo eyes. He is so gorgeous. Not to mention, hawt-

Snap out of it Amu!

"It's Tsukiyomi, Nikaidou-san." He corrected the teacher. "Right. And you should call me Nikaidou-sensei at school, Tsukiyoni-san." The boy sighed. Poor him. Wait. The teacher called me wrong just now right? "Sensei, I think you said my name wrong just now. It's Hinamori not Himamori."

"I know, Himamori-san." He smiled at me and I sighed. No wonder that boy having it hard. I walked towards the seat beside that boy just now. The sit was placed near the window. I like this seat. Then, I turned my gaze at the teacher. What his name again? Hokkaido? Oh, now I got it. Nikaidou. He is teaching about bombs. I've tried to focus on what everything he said as I wrote down the notes. I felt something papery just now. I looked at my elbow and saw a folded paper. I took it and unfolded it below my desk so Nikaidou-sensei didn't catch me. It says,

_Hi, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you, Hinamori Amu-san._

_I want to ask you if you would like to have tea with my friends at the greenhouse_

_in the school's garden during lunch break. Would you like to?_

After I read it, I heard someone whispering at me. "You should go." I turned around to see Tsukiyomi-san smirking at me. I shot at him with a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look. He rolled his eyes and pointed at my, bottom thingy. What?! Is he trying to harass me or something?! I blushed, angry. He chuckled and whispered again, "Not that, dummy." He pointed at something again. Oh. The paper. "What is it to you?" I whispered back. "I think you should meet them." He whispered and turned to the teacher again, smirking. "Why should I?" I whispered back but a little bit loud. "Himamori-san, what are you doing?" Oh no. I looked up and saw Nikaidou-sensei was standing right infront of me.

"N-nothing. I-I was j-just g-getting along with T-Tsukiyomi-san, That's all."

"Oh, okay. But please do it after class. And Tsukiyoni-san, stop grinning." He left, smiling. I turned around to see Tsukiyomi-san chuckled. Hmph! He's gonna pay.

**.:'Tsukiyomi's POV:. **

Haha. She's blushing red. I think she's mad at me now. She turned to the chalkboard with a 'hmph' sound. Yeah, she's angry. Then, silence accompanies us.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

RING

Well, now is lunch break. This means, I have to go to the greenhouse. I saw one just now when I entered the school gates. I got up and walked out of the classroom. As I was walking down the hallway, pupils that passed me all were whispering about me. I sighed. Actually, all I was using was just my outer character. But deeply inside I was shy and timid. One of the reasons that I had this image is because my mother dresses me in punk and cool clothing. I got a five year old sister at home so I had to use my big sister character. I sighed again. Life must be tough.

**.:Normal POV:.**

As Amu was recalling her flashbacks, she realizes that she has arrived infront of the greenhouse gates. She blinked and thought,_ How did I get here?_ She sighed again for the fourth time. She opened the doors and entered. "H-Hello, is anybody here?" She stuttered. Then she saw 3 boys and 3 girls. They waved at her. A boy with long, flowing dark-purple hair that reaches his knees was walking towards her. "Hi there, Hinamori Amu-san. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm the one who send you the letter in class." He put a hand on his waist and smiled at her. "Y-You mean this letter?" Amu showed him the letter. "Yes. I'm the Student Council Vice-President. Now would you like to meet the student council?" Amu stepped on the stairs and arrived at the top, she saw a round table with snacks. She started to drool but she wiped it off.

"Hinamori Amu-san, I'm Hotori Tadase. I'm the Student Council President." A boy with blond hair and red violet eyes smiled at her. A lock of his hair is hung on the top of his head. "This is Mashiro Rima. She's the Student Council Secretary." He pointed at a girl with blondish-brownish hair with a black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it and golden-honey yellow eye. Her hair is wavy and so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady. "The one and only." The girl responded.

"Hinamori Amu." A voice caught Amu's attention. She turned around and froze like a rock. There, stood her sister's idol. "H-Hoshina Utau!" She half shouted. "See guys, she knows me already." She spun around to the others. Her blondish hair, as usual, tied into two long ponytails. She got purple mix blue colored eyes. "Now, now, Utau. Be nice to her." A boy with brown hair and neon-green eyes put his arm around Utau's shoulder. He also has pierced both ears. "Oh, by the way, I'm Souma Kuukai. I'm one of the committee members here."

"Me too." Utau said, rolling her eyes. Kuukai grinned. "Hey Utau, the cafeteria is selling ramen with special ingredients so-" He was cut off with Utau dashing like lightning struck towards the exit. Amu was watching the whole scene with her jaw dropping. "That's the real Utau." Kuukai said lifting Amu's jaw up. She blushed. Then, she felt someone kept tugging her arm, so she turned around and saw a girl with a pair of tiny ponytails and big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eye and hair colors are brown. "I'm Yaya Yuiki! I'm the Treasurer! Nice to meet you, Amu-chii~!" She smiled a really childish smile. "Yuiki-san-"

"Call me Yaya!"

"Okay, Yaya, could you please stop tugging my arm?"

"Oh, sorry!" She released her arm. Amu smiled at her and saw a tall boy with green hair and green eyes. He was wearing spectacles. "President, this is last week's report." He handed Tadase a file. "Thank you, Sanjo-kun."

"I'm the reporter. Sanjo Kairi. Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san."

"Well, can I ask why did you call me here?" Amu asked, confused. "Sit down first." Rima said. After they all sat themselves down, Tadase began to speak, "We invite you here because we would like you to become our new committee member." Amu gasped. "F-For what?"

"For Student Council of course." Tadase answered laughing. "Um, I don't know. Well, to realize I'm new here so-"

"It's okay. We'll give you some time to think." Nagihiko smiled at her. "I think you should accept." A voice popped out from nowhere. "Boo." The voice whispered at Amu's ear. She heard that and turned around to see the boy from before, 'Tsukiyomi-san'. "T-Tsukitomi-! I-I mean, Tsukiyomi-san!!" She shrieked.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I felt hot breath against my ear. I turned around and saw the guy from the class just now. "T-Tsukitomi-! I-I mean, Tsukiyomi-san!!" I shrieked. "Chill, _Amu_. Call me Ikuto." He smirked wide at me. "Why are you emphasizing my name?!" I shouted at him, blushing mad. "I did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Ahah! You admitted it!" I smirked winning. He sighed. I think he don't want to continue this.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I sighed. I'm not planning to continue this. I walked to the staircase and sit down. "I hope you will make your decision ASAP." I heard Kiddy King said. "Yeah and by the way, what is 'he' doing here?" I turned around and saw Amu pointing at me with a deadly glare. "Talking 'bout me?" I asked. "Yeah. Who is sitting there except you?" I sighed. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. One of the committee members." I stood up and leaned over her. She blushed. "Nice to meet you, _Hinamori Amu_." She blushed redder and turned her head around. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered. I looked at Kiddy King. "Do you have any job for me?"

"No. Everything perfectly fine and I've organized it." He said. "Then, I'll be going now. Come on, _Amu_." I grabbed her wrist and ran to the exit. "Wa-Wait!!" I heard she yelled. Not like I care.

** School, At Amu's House, Amu's POV.:**

I sighed as I laid myself on my bed. My room was really girlish and pinkish. Main colour: Pink. I thought about what happen this afternoon. Should I accept? I mean, I want to but what will everyone in school said? As I thought, blackness accompanies me.

* * *

***still glaring contest***

**Jasmine: Phew. That was neat!**

**Akira: *stop glaring* What?**

**Jasmine: We started the FanFic with out you two.**

**Ikuto: *whines* Why? Jasmine is mean! *runs over to Amu and cried at her chest***

**Amu: Hey, watch where you sniffing! This shirt is expensive!**

**Ikuto: *stop sniffing* So you like me sniffing on your breast?**

**Amu: NO!!**

**Akira: You know, this is my first FanFic and I already lose my confident to write so…**

**Amu: So what?**

**Akira: I think I should stop.**

**Jasmine: You cannot stop, Akira! Leon will be mad cuz' he didn't have a chance to appear yet!**

**Amu: Who's Leon?**

**Jasmine & Akira: You'll see…**

**Akira: Well, I hope there will be many reviews… I'm targeting 6.**

**Amu: Hear that people? She needs 6 reviews! So press the smexy green button! NOW!!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah. If you want my pervertedness to appear.**

**Akira: Shut up! Who would want to read your pervertedness?!**

***glaring contest again***

**Jasmine: Admit it, Akira. You like it.**

**Akira: *ignores her***


End file.
